Skinny Malone
|actor =Alan Blumenfeld |dialogue =MQ104SkinnyMalone.txt |edid =MQ104SkinnyMalone |baseid = |refid = }} Skinny Malone is the leader of the mobster-themed Triggermen gang headquartered at Park Street station in the Boston Common in 2287. Background Skinny Malone is the leader of the Triggermen gang that reside in Park Street station and the Vault-Tec vault (Vault 114) located beneath the station. Although he is very short-tempered and relies on the comfort of the women he's with, he is still hesitant when it comes to decision-making; especially if a woman leaves or doubts his integrity. Like the other Triggermen, Malone has based his appearance and persona on that of old pre-War Chicago mobsters. He is known to keep a "black book" of people whom he is angry with, with three strikes across the name meaning the person is likely to be killed. Malone has an old rivalry with synth detective Nick Valentine. Out of respect for his old rival, Malone orders Valentine to be held captive rather than killed outright when the detective is captured while attempting to retrieve Malone's most recent lover, Darla. Valentine had been hired due to Darla's parents' mistaken belief that she has been kidnapped, rather than simply having run away to become Malone's gun moll. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions *Upon meeting him, the Sole Survivor also meets his lover, Darla. Two Charisma checks are possible with Darla. A harder check makes Darla betray and attack her lover while two easier checks allow a) Darla to realize that she is wasting her time with Skinny Malone and then leaves the vault or b) Skinny to realize that Darla is a bad influence and kick her out. Skinny will then give Nick Valentine and the Sole Survivor ten seconds to get out of his sight before he turns hostile. When one gives Mama Murphy chems before meeting Skinny Malone she will give a warning and tell a phrase which completes the speech check with Darla leaving the vault and Skinny counting down. *If not killed, Skinny can also be found wandering the Commonwealth. He will tell the player character that he blames them for his crew leaving him. Occasionally he will be found attacking a caravan. Inventory Notes * If Malone finishes counting and player character is still in his line of sight, he will turn hostile, regardless if the Sole Survivor is sneaking. If the player character leaves before he's done counting, it's possible for Skinny and his goons to stay at the entrance of the vault and, if the player character returns later on, Malone and his men will turn hostile. * Like most single-map NPC enemies, Malone's stats are generated from one of a number of predefined presets based on the player character's current level. Malone always spawns one tier higher than the highest level Triggerman that can normally appear at the player character's current level (i.e. if level 25 Triggermen spawn when the player character enters Park Street station and Vault 114, Malone will spawn with level 37 Triggerman stats). * Like other Triggerman NPC enemies, Malone has innate Damage Resistance despite his lack of proper armor. * If the station is exited without killing Skinny, he can appear as a random encounter. If spoken to, he will mention that his own men threw him out of Vault 114. Appearances Skinny Malone appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Skinny Malone seems to be an homage to the obese gangster Al Capone, who lived like Malone, down to owning an iconic underground vault. Malone's gang claims Vault 114 as turf while Capone had a clandestine vault built under Chicago's Lexington Hotel, which was famously opened in a widely-viewed 1986 TV special, in which, ironically, nothing important was found at all. His last name may also be a reference to Bugsy Malone. Bugs Occasionally, there will be a glitch that renders Malone invincible, despite the V.A.T.S. system showing him being attacked. This may be solved by saving the game and reloading it, or killing him via console commands. Category:Vault 114 characters Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Triggermen characters es:Flaco Malone pl:Chudy Malone ru:Доходяга Мэлоун uk:Доходяга Мелоун